The Drachaverse
The Drachaverse is a world that is home to Dracha (pronounced Draka). Dracha are considered the sovereign species of this world and handle almost all matters of law, economy, order, and business. Dracha live in harmony (for the most part) with anthros, and the focus of the Drachaverse lies on the central continent of the world known as Krez. Contents Hierarchy/Species * Dragonlords * Dracha * Anthros Geography/Architecture * Krez Characters Dracha * Cobalt * Embra * Frifna * Grottos * Minerva * Syd Anthros * Ashe * Axel * Beatrix * Elise * Glade * Holly * Leah * Leon * Rina * Tomas * Veronica * Victor ='World'= 'Natural Laws' 'Reformation' Every living creature in the Drachaverse is born with a gemstone attached deep in their core. This gemstone, known as a Soulstone, carries ties to their DNA and can be used to bring one back to life. ''Souls and Age'' Soulstones contain the essence of a person. This essence, or soul, is what allows a person to come back after a successful ritual. Their souls ages in the same way that the owner would, so if a person was reformed at a time when they would be old, they would resurrect in that old age. These gems become more fragile and eventually crumble when the person's soul is old enough. When the gem crumbles, that person cannot be reformed, as their soul has passed on. ''The Reformation Ritual'' A ritual is required to reform a person, but only a Dracha has the capabilities to conduct it. The Soulstone serves as the catalyst. The materials needed for the ritual are also normally where Dracha dwell, and involve organic material, special plants, and rejuvenating nectar. It is an expensive and difficult process to revive somebody, even more so if their bodily structure has been compromised, such as through digestion. 'Conflicts' * With each generation of Dracha, the newly born are weaker in power than their parents. This is because the power of Dracha are tied to the Dragonlords, and with the lack of unity in all the lords, their strength is dwindling. They are trying to devise a way to re-link the essence of the banished/contained Earth and Psychic dragonlords without actually giving them their own vessel to control. * The three Families are searching deep in their genes for a tie to a possible hidden power that was stowed away by the Dracha. This power could belong to the anthros in the first place, and the Dracha have sealed it so they may reign supreme. * All Psychic elemental Dracha are kept quarantined...or so they say. Cobalt is the only psychic Dracha that roams freely. He is worshiped by a cult on the Prima Islands and lives there. 'Elements' The elements of the dragonverse follow the concepts of the classical elements established in ancient Greece. They are classified as fire, water, air, and earth. These elements are harnessed by the Dracha due to their origins and inheritance from the dragonlords. During gestation, Dracha are gifted with a certain element, usually the one their parents held. If their parents both have the same element, they will inherit that element. If they carried differing elements, the child would inherit one of the two. Dracha are able to utilize different aspects of their element. Young and inexperienced Dracha can only deal with basic aspects while a Master will be able to manipulate multiple aspects. Aspects that a Dracha are attuned to vary, and depend on their habits at a young age. A fifth element is known across the land as the Psychic element and is feared by the populace of Krez. Any signs of psychic energy tends to be grounds for a national emergency. 'Fire Aspects' ''Pyrokinesis * Combustion Manipulation The ability to induce combustion reactions and influence the speed at which they happen; transforming a slow-burning flame into a high-speed explosion. * Flame Manipulation The ability to produce and manipulate flames. May include more unusual effects, such as transparent fire (real phenomenon with some types of high-heat fuels). Thermokinesis * Heat Transfer Can absorb heat from an object or heat it up. Usually can’t lower an object’s temperature below the ambient temperature (that falls more under the purview of water/ice). * Thermal Sense Allows one to perceive temperature differences and locate sources of heat. Electrokinesis * Lightning Generation Produces arcs of electricity. * Electrical Manipulation Can be used to direct electrical arcs more effectively. Advanced usage could include redirecting electricity from other sources, imbuing an object with a magnetic charge, or clinging to walls using static. Photokinesis * Light Generation Produces light for various purposes, from simple illumination to blinding flashes to focused laser attacks. * Light Manipulation Alters existing light sources, changing colors, altering its path, and so on. Can produce visual illusions or render objects invisible. Fire Physique * Metabolic Manipulation Able to speed or slow metabolic processes in the body, increasing factors like speed, strength, and natural healing. * Heat Resistance Magical resistance to heat is a natural must-have for most flame-based attacks. 'Water Aspects' Hydrokinesis * Pressure Manipulation Altering water pressure and surface tension for various purposes, such as walking on water, “grabbing” objects with water, or cutting things with high-pressure streams. * Water Manipulation Telekinetic movement of liquid water (and primarily water-based solutions) at the user’s will. * Moisture Sense Able to detect the presence of water in objects, the atmosphere, and so on. Cryokinesis * Ice Generation/Manipulation Magic that produces and shapes ice; from ice sculptures to snowflakes. * Cryonic Magic Absorbs heat and energy, lowering temperature. * Cryonic Adaptation Protects from the effects of extreme cold. Vapor Manipulation * Cloud Manipulation Can tamper with atmospheric water vapor to alter the weather conditions, inducing rain, producing obscuring fog, etc. * Steam Manipulation Moving and manipulating steam freely. State Alteration * Boiling/Evaporation Changes the state of water from liquid to gaseous; either by separating it into fine droplets (water vapor/mist) or by heating it (steam). Potentially allows scalding attacks. * Freezing Changes water from liquid to solid by lowering the temperature. Worth noting that water expands when frozen, which can be a valuable tool for damaging the internal workings of machines and similar strategies. * Condensation Gathers water vapor into a liquid state. * Sublimation Technical term for a substance going directly from a solid state to a gaseous one. Biokinesis * Growth/Healing Uses restorative and purifying properties of water to accelerate natural healing, purge toxic substances, and revitalize failing cells. Can accelerate the growth of plant life. * Bodily Manipulation Takes control of water in an organism to forcibly move them. Easier with plants due to higher water content. * Dehydration Separates water from an organism or solution, leaving the rest behind. Water Physique * Fluidity User takes on the fluid characteristics of water, becoming more flexible, potentially to the point of assuming an actual liquid state. * Saturation Absorb water to increase bodily mass. * Amphibious Adaptation Allows an air-breather to respire underwater. * Pressure Adaptation Adapts one’s body to compensate for the rigors of high pressure in deep water. 'Air Aspects' Aerokinesis * Wind Manipulation Allows one to direct air currents in order to push and pull other objects, could be utilized to attain or aid in flight, or to power sail-based vehicles. * Gas Manipulation Potentially allows for a variety of weaponized substances to be deployed against targets such as knockout gas, abrasive agents like mustard gas, or dangerous reactive gases like fluorine. * Particulate Matter Things such as smoke, dust, or other airborne particles can be carried along, potentially obscuring vision, poisoning adversaries, etc. * Pressure Manipulation Can increase pressure for blasts of compressed air or decrease it to create a vacuum. Large-scale usage can alter weather conditions. * Stoichiometry Alters the ratio of individual gases in the air, allowing one to create higher or lower concentrations of a particular gas. Sonokinesis * Sound Generation Takes advantage of air as a medium for sound waves. Can produce powerful sonic waves to deafen or injure targets, or mimic specific sounds. * Sound Alteration Can alter sounds from natural sources, such as making their voice louder to be heard over a crowd, altering the tone and pitch of their voice to disguise it, or negating the sounds they produce for stealth purposes. Air Physique * Density Reduction Increases agility by lowering the user’s mass. Extreme examples may become light enough to float, or even assume a gaseous state. * Barometric Sense Reads air currents and senses differences in air pressure. * Enhanced Hearing Can hear better when air is the sound medium. 'Earth Aspects' Terrakinesis * Earth manipulation Telekinetic manipulation of earthen substances, often focused on a particular type: # Solid stone, including glass as well as most gems and crystals. Sand and other particulate stone may or may not be considered separate areas of practice, due to its fluid behavior. # Soil, including dirt, clay, and mud. # Metal. # Diamonds, listed separately due to being carbon-based and rather unique and famous among minerals. # Tar, oil, amber, and other such bio-carbon based substances. * Compression/Erosion Stone and earth can be compacted together, like sedimentary stone, or broken apart into smaller chunks, even into sand. Geothermal Manipulation * Lava/Magma Manipulation Telekinetic control over molten stone and metal. * Vulcanization Forces earthen substances, like stone, to assume a liquid state, producing lava. Earthen Physique * Hardening/Earth Shell Hardens the body to protect against attacks. May even cause one to take on more earthen qualities, depending on how it’s used, such as metallic skin or diamondlike crystalline growths. * Density Alteration Increases body mass, giving the user significant advantages in terms of physics (stopping a speeding car, for example, is not about strength, but weight). * Tectonic Sense Acute sense for vibrations in the earth, can accurately sense movement of land-bound targets. 'Psychic Aspects' Spatial Manipulation * Teleportation Transfer of matter or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space in between the points. This can be done on the self or on another object. During teleportation, portals are manifested, giving off psychic energy. * Gravity Manipulation Levitates self and other objects. * Singularity Very advanced aspect that effectively causes gravity and density to become infinite, creating a gravitational singularity (black hole) that can affect space time in a certain space. Telepathy * Mind Transmission Transfer of thoughts, feelings, and so on from one person to another. * Mind Manipulation Forcible alteration of thoughts, feelings, etc. * Dream Manipulation A variation, may include a sort of subconscious, metaphysical “dream world”. Magic Manipulation * Dispel Magic that removes or disables other magical effects. * Curse Magic with a persistent effect tied to an object or area, usually sealing other magical effects. Spirit Manipulation'' * Astral Projection Willingly removing one’s own spirit and traveling in that bodiless state. * Spirit Theft Forced removal of another’s essence, to be bound or utilized in some fashion. * Spirit Binding Binding of a spirit within an object, as a form of imprisonment, or as a means of conferring a spirit on a non-living object, like a golem.